


Is There Any Hope For Newt

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Dumbledore, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Picquery, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Cruelty Later Chapters, Beta Credence, Beta Jacob, Beta Queenie, Beta Tina, Biting, Can Newt be saved, Chains, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Depressed Newt, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gellert is an abusive Alpha, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Omega Newt, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Suicidal Thoughts, Tears, Torture, binding spells, obliviate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Newt wanted to save his creature's, that was his only thought. As he was being interrogated, all he thought was getting back to his creatures. He never thought that being an unbonded Omega would put him in the position he was in, only the Alpha that was forcing him to bond was not who he appeared to be. Is Newt now doomed to be forced to serve the most wanted Alpha wizard in the magical community or can his friends save him? Will Newt's war hero brother Theseus Scamander be able to save him, along with the help of his friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Has nothing to do with my other story. This one is A/B/O dynamics and will contain rape, abuse and torture. It was floating around in my head and just like all my other stories, I have to write them once they enter my mind. I really do hope that everyone enjoys this fiction, the other one is doing so well. Once again I will stress that this story has rape, abuse, and torture and if that is not something you like, or is a trigger for you then this is probably not for you. As stated also in the tags there will be animal cruelty, but later and that chapter will be heavily marked. Enjoy if you still chose to read this story.

He wanted his creatures back, and safe in his possession. Newt had to convince the Alpha in front of him that he and his creatures were not dangerous. Newt had made it far, being only an Omega, but he tried to make himself smaller to show that he was not a threat. He sat there in the interrogation room, shaking.  

            “You’re an interesting man Mr. Scamander.” Mr. Graves spoke. He was glad that it was just him and the Omega in the room. He was enjoying the scent that was coming off of the scared Omega. “You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life…”

            “That was an accident!” Newt quietly yelled out. He was really wishing that the Beta guard that escorted him here was in the room. Newt could tell that his scent was starting to make the Alpha Percival Graves seem more threatening.

            “With a beast. Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your explosion. Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?” Graves was becoming more interested in the young Omega sitting in front of him. He knew that no Alpha had claimed the Omega yet, and if all went according to plan, that wouldn’t be that way for much longer.

            Newt kept his head down and his eyes away from the Alpha’s gaze. “I really couldn’t say.”

            “So setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was just another accident, is that right?” Graves asked.

            “Why would I do it deliberately?” Newt asked. He felt himself getting a little agitated.

            Graves couldn’t help but smile at this answer. The scent though, oh that sweet scent coming off the Omega was making him go crazy. He was having a hard time restraining himself. “To expose wizard kind. To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds.”

            Newt felt another wave of anger roll through him, and all he wanted to do was get his creatures back and get as far away from the Alpha as possible. “Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?”

            Graves simply nodded to Newt. “Yes. Quite.” He watched as the demeanor of the Omega seemed to change. He liked that the Omega wanted to fight him. That was something he was going to break if his plan went well. He needed to rut in the Omega, form a bond, and make Newt his.

            Newt felt himself becoming confrontational with the Alpha. “I’m not one of Grindelwald’s fanatics, Mr. Graves.”

            Graves felt a twitch of anger and yet curiosity about the Omega. He used his magic and pulled the Obscurus forward. “I wonder what you can tell me about this Mr. Scamander?” He watched a fear over took Newt’s face. He was wondering what that face would look like sucking him off, or whimpering in pain. Graves felt more blood rushing to his member, making it hard on the Alpha. He needed to get the Omega to the heat suite, induce a heat, and form a bond. Of course his true identity would be the one that would control the Omega, but that was something he wanted to share in private with the pretty Omega.

            Newt quickly looked away, he didn’t want to look at Graves while he explained about the Obscurus. “It’s an Obscurus, but it’s not what you think. I managed to separate it from a Sudanese girl as I tried to save her. I wanted to take it home to study it.” Newt turned and faced Graves again. “But it cannot survive outside that box, it could not hurt anyone.”

            Graves was fascinated by the Obscurus swirling around and the power that he knew it had. “So it’s useless without the host?”

            Now Newt became curious at that question. No reasonable wizard would even ask that question about something so dangerous. “  Useless? Useless? That is a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?”

            Graves couldn’t believe how perceptive the Omega was, how he was able to catch his slip up. Now he had to move ahead with his plan. The Omega had to be his, and Graves was around the table, holding Newt in his grasp. His member was painfully hard and straining in his pants. He needed to form the bond with this Omega. His original plan had just been to find the Obscurus and use it to create a war, but this Omega and his creatures, and that wonderful scent that seemed to follow Newt made him change his plans. “Guard!” He held Newt as the Omega struggled in his grip. The Beta guard quickly entered, her wand drawn ready to control the Omega. “Tell Madame President Picquery that I am claiming this Omega, he will become mine. I will take possession of his wand and his creatures.” He watched as the Beta nodded and quickly left to inform the Madame President. Graves sniffed the back of Newt’s neck, right where his scent glandes were. He loved hearing the Omega whimper under touch. “Now let’s get somewhere where private Newt.” Making sure his hold on Newt was strong, he apparated them both out of there, he learned a way, and into his private heat suit. He pushed Newt on the bed, and watched as the young Omega struggled to get up, but loving the smell of slick that was starting to fill the room. He decided now was the time to show the Omega who his new Alpha would be. “Look over here at me Omega.” He watched as Newts beautiful hazel blue eyes stared at him. He felt the disguise of Percival Graves slipping and his true form being revealed.

            “Grindelwald.” Newt whispered. He didn’t know what it was about this heat suite, but he could feel a heat coming, and wished that he had his wand. He had been trying to apparate out of the room, but it wasn’t happening. Newt should have guessed that Grindelwald would put strong wards around the room. “You are not my Alpha; you cannot claim me.” He hissed through clenched teeth as another cramp took hold and more slick began to leak down. Newt wanted his creatures, wanted to get as far away from Grindelwald as possible.

            “I have already claimed you, even that pathetic Madame President knows that you belong to me, well when I’m disguised as Graves.” Grindelwald sinisterly spoke. He stalked slowly towards the bed, loving how the Omega trembled under his gaze. “If you are a good Omega, I may allow you days to visit those creatures of yours. If not, well then there are ways that I can get you to do what I want you to do.” Grindelwald smiled as he watched New struggle to keep on the brave front. “Now my Omega, get on the bed, get naked and be prepared to be bonded.” He was having trouble restraining himself. The smell, it reminded him of fresh blood pooling on the ground, honeysuckle, and even flowers. It was driving Grindelwald crazy, not having his knot embedded in the Omega, making the Omega whimper under him as he staked his claim over the Omega.

            Newt froze as Grindelwald mention his creatures, his babies. His instincts to protect them was strong, as Grindelwald reached for him. He didn’t want to be claimed by an Alpha, his brother actually wouldn’t let an Alpha bond with him, so he had to fight. Newt took a swing at Grindelwald. “Don’t touch me.”

            Grindelwald moved just in time, and the punch only hit air. He couldn’t believe that the Omega took a swing at him, but it also fueled him. “Such fight little Omega.” He grabbed for Newt, watching the Omega struggle, trying to get out of his grasp. Newt was able to push him off, and shakily made his way away from the bed, but this surprise heat made him weaker than normal. Grindelwald reached out and ripped Newt’s blue coat from his body. Grindelwald moved faster and grabbed Newt’s shirt collar and threw the Omega back on the bed and was on top of Newt, ripping at his clothing. He loved the Omega was struggling underneath him but he needed to rut and he couldn’t last much longer. “If you do not settle down right now, then I will leave, get those creatures, tie you to this bed, and make you watch me torture and torment those creatures, and even maybe kill that Beta Tina. Now stop struggling.” Grindelwald snarled through his teeth. He listened as he heard Newt start to whimper and cry underneath him, and all the fight left him. Grindelwald knew he now had control over Newt, and that the Omega wouldn’t be a problem right at this moment. Grindelwald leaned forward to Newt’s ear. “Now I believe I gave you an order Omega. Get up and do it.” Grindelwald got off of Newt and waited. “Don’t make me was again.”

            Newt felt the fight leave him as he slowly got off the bed. Taking his clothes off was a slow process, he couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he slowly stripped. _Protect my creature’s. I have to protect them._ Newt kept repeating in his head. He couldn’t believe that he was about to lose his freedom to the most wanted wizard. He looked at the clothes he had discarded and saw that some of them were torn and when he got his pants off, he could see that they were glistening in slick. He could also now see some of the bruises that were forming from the little scuffle he and Grindelwald had gotten into, and Newt knew that there would be more to follow soon. Another cramp hit him, and Newt wanted to collapse. It took all his strength to slowly get back on the bed and present himself to the Alpha in the room. Newt felt the tears spilling out of his eyes, but he did not care, it was to protect his creatures.

            Grindelwald couldn’t help but smile when he saw that he had control of the Omega, and how nicely Newt looked on the bed, waiting for his Alpha knot. He quickly stripped himself of all his clothing, his painful member finally breathing free air as he stalked slowly towards the bed. He could see that Newt was shaking on the bed and could hear the Omega crying and whimpering away. He had not seen such a beautiful looking body since the his last mate, yet he couldn't let his mind go there. He would get his revenge on his ex in due time. Grindelwald got onto the bed and got behind Newt, loving the sight of his inviting hole, glistening in slick. He quickly grabbed Newt’s hips, squeezing them hard, and then slammed himself in. In that one thrust, he had buried himself all the way in Newt, loving how the Omega’s hole seemed to squeeze his cock.

            Newt felt his breath hitch in his throat from that first thrust, and his strength failed. His arms gave out and his face was in the pillows. He whimpered as he felt Grindelwald slamming in and out of him, and he couldn’t hold his moan back when Grindelwald ran across his prostate. Newt regretted that, for Grindelwald picked that up and readjusted himself to make sure he hit that one spot, while still hitting the top of Newt’s cervix. All Newt could do was whimper and moan hating what was going to happen to him. He could feel the bruises forming on his hips from Grindelwald’s tight grip on his hips.

            Grindelwald loved listening to the noises that Newt was making under him, and despite how badly he wanted to release, he wanted to draw out the Omega’s torment just a bit longer. “I can’t wait to see what you look like when you’re pregnant with my pups Newt.” He listened as the Omega whimpered under him. Grindelwald snaked his arms around the Omega’s chest and pulled him up, so that Newt’s back was against his chest. He smelled the scent glandes, even licked the area, listening to Newt whimper and cry under his touch. After a few more moments of drawing out this torment, Grindelwald leaned forward to Newt’s ear. “After this moment, you are mine. And by our laws and even the laws of the No-Maj, I own in every sense of the word.” Grindelwald listened as Newt started to breath harder, and loved the sound of the Omega crying out in pain as he bit the back of Newt’s neck, right under the scent glandes, and feeling the knot form, followed by his release.

            Newt felt the power of the bond forming, knowing now that only Grindelwald would satisfy his heats, knowing that he was whatever the Alpha wanted him to be. Knowing he would cave to whatever Grindelwald asked of him. All of this was worth it, to protect his creatures. He felt the knot buried in him, felt how Grindelwald’s release was trying to find eggs in Newt to impregnate him. Luckily Newt was on a medication to prevent pregnancies, but being bonded now, he knew that by his next heat, the chances would increase. Newt couldn’t help but whimper as Grindelwald laid them both and turned them both over on their sides. He shivered and shook when he felt Grindelwald lick at the bond bite. “Please.” It was all he could whimper.

            “You are mine, and I will do whatever I please with you Newt.” Grindelwald hissed out. He ran his fingers along Newt’s chest and through his hair, feeling Newt tremble beneath his touch. “All mine.”

            Newt lost track of how long the knot was there, but whimpered when he felt it deflate and Grindelwald’s seed start to slowly seep out. The hands had stopped moving, and he could tell that Grindelwald was asleep. Newt wanted to move, wanted to try and get away, but it was hopeless. Newt could tell that Grindelwald had strong wards around this place, and even stronger ones on the suite. He hoped that he would be able to see his creature’s soon, and that Grindelwald would keep true to his word. Newt felt the exhaustion pull at him as he thought about Tina, Queenie, Jacob and even his brother. If there was anyone that would be able to save him then Theseus would be able to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald, disguised as Graves, is summoned to MACUSA where he comes face to face with Newt's Alpha brother, Theseus. What does the older Scamander want. And will Grindelwald leave Newt alone while he is at MACUSA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, update time. Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

Grindelwald hated leaving his new Omega, but Madame President Picquery had sent for Graves. He cast his spell to look like the director before he entered the heat suite and looked at the sleeping Newt. The sight of the naked Omega made him want to change back and have another round, and it would be all the more fun considering the Omega was still in heat. Grindelwald restrained himself though, for they would have plenty of makeup time when he got back. He slowly approached the bed and smiled at the position he had put Newt in. Arms restrained above his head, the slight silver aurora around his wrists to say it was magic. Legs spread with his knees bent up ward and legs spread apart, so inviting, and of course Newt was naked. Grindelwald loved watching the Omega take shaky breaths as he slept, and he bent over Newt and stroked his fingers through Newt’s hair. “Don’t worry, my dear sweat Omega.” Grindelwald whispered to the sleeping Newt. “I shall be back soon and then we can have some more fun.” He brushed Newt’s bangs over to the side, leaned in, and kissed the exposed forehead, being careful not to wake Newt. “Just so you’re not feeling as though I’m neglecting you, I’ve cast a few spells that will become active once you wake. Hopefully those will keep you busy until I return, pet.” Grindelwald left the heat suite, leaving the door opened just a crack. He knew that Newt would not be escaping, no, in fact he wanted to see if his other prisoner would grow curious and investigate the new scent in the house. He was quick to apparate to an alleyway that was just around the block from MACUSA, and would make sure that no No-Maj would be none the wiser. After all, if he wanted his plans to work, he had to keep up appearances as he made his way to the building. He was greeted by the Beta doorman.

            “Welcome Mr. Graves.” The doorman greeted. He smiled and held the door open.

            “Morning.” Graves spoke as he entered the building. He held a huge smile on his face, loving how he still had all of MACUSA fooled. He made his way up the wide stair case, studying the huge alert system and how it read _Severe: Unexplained Activity,_ and he loved that. He was starting to think that if all went according to plan, he would be the one who would control the wizarding community.

            “Mr. Graves, morning sir.” Abernathy nervously spoke to the director. “I didn’t think you would be in for a few days.”

            Graves hated that Beta, but he had an act to keep up. “Now why would you think that?”

            Abernathy quickly cast his eyes down and away from the Alpha. “Ev…everyone is talking…of how…you’re developing a…a bond, sir. That’s all.”

            Graves loved the power that he, making the Beta quack in his boots, that he wondered what it would be like once he had control of the wizarding community. “That is my personal business Mr. Abernathy.” He walked past the Beta. “I have to get going. Madame President Picquery sent for me.” He heard the Beta mutter something about have a nice day before he reached the elevator. It came to a stop and opened in front of him.

            “Mr. Graves, sir.” The goblin bellboy known as Red spoke. “Where to?” He waited for the director to enter the elevator.

            “Madame President Picquery’s office.” Graves spoke. He watched as Red used his stick to hit the button to proceed to the President’s office. Graves waited as the elevator ascended to the top. Once the elevator stopped, Graves exited the elevator without another word to Red. Graves walked with purpose down the long hallway until he was standing in front of the grand oak doors. He took a deep breath and entered the office, heading straight for the desk where Picquery was seated. She was a strong Alpha, but weak when it came to protecting the wizarding community, and why she would be removed when he took over. “Madame President.” Graves formally greeted.

            “Percival,” Picquery spoke. She was a little surprised to see Graves had come so soon. “You didn’t have to come right away. I know you are trying to form a bond with the Omega known as Newt Scamander.”

            “When the president of the magical community sends an owl for you, it would be rude not to appear before your boss.” Graves politely responded. “Also my Omega has not entered heat yet, so a bond would be tricky to form. What is the matter you needed to discuss with me?”

            Picquery smiled at her friend, knowing that he was loyal to her and a friend. “There actually two matters’, both have to do with Mr. Scamander.”

            The doors flew opened and a young man came storming in. He carried himself like a soldier as he quickly approached Picquery’s desk. “I want to see the Alpha that thinks they can form a bond to my brother.”  

            Graves was impressed with the man, and could smell that the man was an Alpha as well. He noticed how the young man spoke like a soldier, carried himself full of strength. Graves was about to say something, but Picquery spoke first.

            “Mr. Graves, this is Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander’s older brother, and Alpha to the Scamander name.” Picquery spoke. She was slightly irritated that he stormed in like he owned the building. “He arrived from the Ministry of Magic by floo powder this morning. He has been demanding to speak with the Alpha bonding to Newt since then.”

            Graves studied the man more carefully. Theseus looked like an older version of Newt, but a few differences. Where Newt’s blue eyes were bright, Theseus’s were dark and held memories of war. The brown hair was shorter and kept neat, where Newt’s was slightly longer and messy. Both Scamander’s had freckles, but where Newt’s face was smooth and looked so young, Theseus’s face was rough and held a scar. A scar that crossed his right eye and ended at the corner of his mouth on the left side. _So this is the brother of my toy?_ Graves thought. _How could he look so strong, where my Omega looks so meek and weak?_ He knew of course that was because of their biology, but Theseus was built above the average Alpha. “I’m the Alpha that’s forming a bond with your brother.” Graves casually spoke. “What do you need?”

            Theseus studied the man that he stood next to, and took the older man in. The black hair that was slicked back, those brown eyes held nothing, and he dressed the way he expected American Auror’s to dress. This man was not worthy of his brother, and Theseus also knew that Newt did not want an Alpha. “I have come to take my brother home.” Theseus spoke. He did not want to argue.

            Graves quickly clenched and unclenched his fists. Every instinct was screaming that this Alpha was a threat to his Omega, to his property. He took a deep breath to control himself before he spoke. “Perhaps you are unaware of the circumstances as to why I am bonding to Newt. He and those creatures he released threatened to expose us. I gave him the two choices, death for being a traitor to our kind and in league with Gellert Grindelwald or form a bond to me and I clean up his mess. He chose the bond and to live.”

            Theseus wanted to attack the other Alpha. He couldn’t believe the man would force Newt into a bond, or even consider that his baby brother could ever be in league with that bastard known as Gellert Grindelwald. “I should take him to be tried in front of the Ministry of Magic then.”

            “They cannot do anything, for his crimes took place here.” Graves hissed through clenched teeth. It was taking everything in him not to rip the man’s throat out. He was possessive of his property and Newt Scamander was the best property he owned.

            “Then if you will not return my brother to me, I want the bonding fee I charge.” Theseus hissed back. He watched as Graves raised an eyebrow. “In your currency, it will be $2,500 Mr. Graves.” He smiled when he saw the look of shock go across the older Alpha’s face. That was another Theseus protected Newt, the bonding fee was so high that no Alpha could ever pay it.

            Graves was proud of the self-control he’s learned over the years. That comment would have cost Theseus his life before. “You want me to pay you for my bond to your brother. My bond, mind you, that saved your brother from death. A bond, that allows him to keep those creatures of his as well.” Graves paused, watching as a few different reactions passed over the older Scamander’s face. “You are saying that you would rather me simply put your brother to death?”

            Theseus saw red. “I did not say that!” All his training screaming to attack the other Alpha, but he made no move. Instead he took a deep breath to calm himself down. _Newt loves those creatures, of course he would choose the option that would save them._ “I love my brother, and I am thankful that he’s still alive.” Theseus slowly spoke. He concentrated on his breathing. “I know my brother never wanted to be bonded, which is why being the Alpha of my family I have placed a high bonding fee on Newt.” Theseus felt bile building in his throat, and he hoped that Newt would forgive him. He swallowed the bile and his pride. “And that’s why learning the bond is being done to save his life and the lives of his creatures, I will waive the fee.” He took a deep breath. “I would like to see my brother before the bond is formally formed.”

            Graves smiled, knowing that he had won the argument. If Picquery was not in the office, then he would have taken the older Scamander over the desk. It wouldn’t be the first time he has had an affair, in fact in liked being with Alpha’s more, but Newt was just too adorable of an Omega to pass up. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible at the moment. He was not feeling well when I left to come here, and I am afraid that means that a heat is coming. I cannot, related or not, have another Alpha anywhere near him. That way I can form a strong bond and not have him confused.”

            Theseus felt his anger slowly returning. “Then when can I see my baby brother?”

            “After the bond has had time to grow strong.” Graves spoke. _And when he’s nothing but an obedient Omega._ He smiled at that thought. What he meant by obedient is that the Omega would not say who he really was. Graves watched as Theseus simply turned heel and stormed out, slamming Picquery’s door’s close.

            “I thought if I smelled any more tention building between you two, I would have to some more Auror’s to protect the both of you from each other.” Picquery spoke. Graves simply nodded to her. “Well that was one matter concerning Mr. Scamander I wanted to discuss with you.” She continued to calmly speak. She was careful with her words for she could still smell that Graves was on edge. Picquery waited until the air smelled more relaxed before she continued to speak. “You handled that rather well Percival.”

            “It was hard.” Graves quietly spoke. He remembered what Picquery had said before they were interrupted. “What is the other matter about my Omega?”

            “We’ve been informed by a contact that two of Scamander’s creatures are causing problems around Fifth Avenue, probably in the No-Maj store Macy’s. As the Omega’s Alpha, it falls to you to find and collect those creatures. We cannot be exposed.”

            Grave simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Yes Madame President, I shall take care of this matter at once.” He bowed in respect, and turned heel and left the office. _Wonderful, two more creature’s I can use to break the Omega._ Graves was exiting the elevator when a woman ran in front of him. “Tina.” He quickly acknowledged and continued on his journey.

            “Mr. Graves, sir, please.” Tina quickly spoke. She was struggling to keep up with his long strides. “Can I please see Newt? I just want to make sure he’s alright.”

            Graves didn’t feel as confrontational with the Beta as he did with Theseus, but he felt agitated none the less. “Miss Goldstein, Newt is close to entering his heat. When that happens, I will form a bond with him. With how delicate forming a bond is, something you not understand as a Beta, he cannot see anyone.” Graves sternly informed her. “I found you tried to act to prevent those creatures’ from getting lose, but no one listened to you. And I also reinstated you as an Auror. It would be in your best interest to forget about Newt. If you excuse me, I have important matters to attend to.” He walked past Tina and proceeded to exit MACUSA. He went into an alleyway and was getting ready to apperate to the Macy’s, but another voice called to him and it was in pain. He decided that the creatures could wait a little longer as he apperated to the voice calling for him.

_At Grindelwald’s Hideout_

Newt stirred slightly, as he felt a cramp seize his body and he whimpered out. The bond to Grindelwald made it so that his body only want Grindelwald and the Alpha’s knot. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was alone in the heat suite as he looked around. Newt could fell the slick leaking out of his hole, and how his hips bucked subconsciously, needing to be filled. He hated himself for giving into instincts he worked so hard to suppress, and he hated this forced bond. “Alpha?” Newt whispered in the empty room. He was worried when Grindelwald did not appear, but relieved at the same time. He could deal with the cramps and discomfort until Grindelwald returned, at least he was not being raped.

            Newt tried to move his arms, but realized that he couldn’t and when he glanced up he could see the aroura of a spell. Now his mind became more aware of the position he was in, how wide his legs were spread, his knees were bent up. He tried to move, tried to get in a more decent position, but his body would not give an inch. A moan escaped his lips, and he realized that something was touching his body, send light electrical shocks throughout his body. He was able to slightly turn his body side to side, but he could not get out of the position he was in. Then he felt his thighs being massaged, and his nipples being played with, and he could not hold back the moans of pleasure that were escaping his mouth. “St…stop please.” He pleaded with the unseen force, hating that Grindelwald cast some strange spell. “Ahhh…” He mewled out. All these different sensations were driving him crazy, and he looked down and saw his own member was slowly growing. Newt bucked against the sensations, and apparently that was what the spell was waiting for as a knotted sex toy appeared between his legs and started to tease his hole. “N…no.” Newt mewled out. He did not want that thing in him but his body seemed so sensitive and it craved a knot. He cried out when the toy penetrated him. “Pl…please no…no more.”

            Newt was panting as the toy moved slowly and deliberately out of him, and he couldn’t control his hips bucking to meet the toy. He hated how his body was caving into his natural instincts to have something fill his hole, even if it wasn’t Grindelwald’s cock. He hated that even worse. Newt felt himself getting hard, glad that he could release without the Alpha around to ask for permission. He felt himself getting so close and then… “GAH!” Newt cried out when he couldn’t release. He dared to look down and saw that a spell had been placed over his cock to prevent him from release. Newt felt the tear’s running down his face, and the sweat starting to coat his body, as whatever spell Grindelwald had cast on him continued to play with him.

_Back in New York_

            Credence was in alleyway hanging up a poster about the Second Salemers, keeping his head hunched down and his body shaking. No one paid attention to him, and he was use to that, being a Beta and all. His hands hurt from the recent lashing his Ma had given him across his hands. Credence glanced across the street and saw a familiar figure standing across the street before he slowly retreated further into the alley. He let out a sigh of relief when the figure across the street was quick to follow and pull him into a hug. Credence jerked away suddenly when he smelled a strange smell on Graves.

            “What’s wrong my special boy?” Graves calmly asked when the Beta jerked suddenly out his arms. His eyes travelled down to the boy’s hands, and if he wanted to keep Credence’s trust he would heal that.

            “You smell different, like there’s an Omega on you.” Credence quietly whispered out. He kept his eyes down and away from the Alpha. He like Graves, and did not want to lose the only person he considered a friend.

            Graves took a deep breath. _For a Beta he has a strong sense of smell._ “Yes, I am now bonded to an Omega Credence.” He slowly explained. “It is a long story my boy. I promise it will not change anything between us Credence.” Graves could not afford to lose an interesting Beta that had buried magical traits he wanted to exploit. “Now besides the smell, what else is wrong? Is it your mother?”

            “Do you think I’m a freak?” Credence whispered out. He did not resist when he felt Graves reach out and grab his hand. Credence let out a sigh of relief when he felt Graves healing the wounds that his Ma had left on his hands.

            “Of course not Credence. You’re my special boy that will find me the child.” Graves praised the young man. He loved how the young man was so desperate for affection, that Graves could manipulate him. “You will find the child my boy, and then you will be honored among wizards.” He took Credence in another hug and held him for a few moments. “I must return to work; you know how to contact me Credence. Stay strong.”

            “Yes Mr. Graves.” Credence spoke. He loved Mr. Graves, and loved that this man was the only person he could call a friend. He began to walk away from the Alpha, feeling better, and looking forward to the day he would be rescued from his cruel mother.

            Graves waited until Credence was far enough away before he proceeded to apparate to where the Macy’s was. He needed to get Newt’s two creatures, for it would show the Omega that he was in full control.

_Grindelwald’s Home_

He smelled something, something new. Grindelwald never brought anything new into the home, but this called to him. It smelt like an Omega suffering, so the dog started to walk up the stairs, being cautious just in case Grindelwald was still here. He hated that man, and hated him for trapping him as a German Shepherd. His paws clicked lightly as he approached the heat suite seeing that the door was ajar as he used his nose to push the cracked door opened.

            His eyes travelled to the bed near the wall, and saw a sight that pulled him to the bed. He saw an Omega being played with by invisible forces, causing the withering creature to moan and holler out. His instincts drew him closer to the bed, fully aware that Grindelwald could be hiding anywhere.

            Newt was panting heavily, his body glistening in sweat. He was lost in the never ending sensations that the invisible forces were causing him. The sex toy learned that when it slowly ran over his prostate, and slammed the tip of his cervix, it could cause both pain and pleasure, forcing Newt to whimper and moan out. Newt turned his head when he heard the sound of paw prints entering the room. He saw a German Shepherd enter the room and slowly approach the bed. Newt knew from studying his creatures that the dog was walking very timidly towards the bed, looking around the room. He wondered what Grindelwald did to the poor creature. His instincts were to call out to the dog, to let it know he was not a threat, but a moan and whimper escaped his lips. He could no longer form sentences from all the orgasms he had been denied and how tired his body was. Newt was able to feel a different sense of electricity going through the air, and watched as the dog quickly ran out of the room. He did notice, however the dog laid at the start of the door frame. A few seconds later he saw Grindelwald was standing by the bed, smiling at him. “Mmmm…” Newt moaned out as the knot toy finally left his hole with a wet pop. The magic force that was moving across his body also stopped, and Newt was thankful as he was panting heavily.

            “My, my Omega.” Grindelwald mocked out. “You seemed to have a little bit of fun while I was out, didn’t you, pet. Did you enjoy the spells I left you?” He continued to chuckle when he saw that Newt was painfully hard. At least he knew that spell to keep Newt from coming throughout the whole ordeal worked like a charm. 

            Newt couldn’t form any words, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as he continued to breath heavily.

            “I take your silence as yes.” Grindelwald smiled. He made a few motions with his hands and Newt’s case appeared in his hands. He watched the Omega turn his head towards him, and fear pass over Newt. His eyes were begging Grindelwald not to hurt the creatures, for he hadn’t done anything wrong. “Don’t worry pet, I have a present for you.” With a few more moments of his wrists, Newt watched as Dougal and a Occamy appeared next to Grindelwald. Grindelwald watched as fresh tears leaked down Newt’s face, loved the power the Omega. “Don’t worry, they are only frozen until I put them in the case.” Grindelwald placed Newt’s case down on the floor, opened it, and returned to creature’s back to the case. He was quick to close the case so that no other creature could escape. “See, a caring Alpha, looking after his Omega. But I think another creature was just visiting you.” He watched Newt’s eyes go wide with shock, as Grindelwald turned towards the door. “Come here dog.” He watched the dog slowly, timidly enter the room. When it was a few feet from Newt and Grindelwald, Grindelwald flicked his wrist and the door slammed closed.

            Newt felt a little strength returning to him. “Pl…please don’t…don’t hurt him.” He begged the Alpha.

            “Are you ready to see something amazing, my dear sweet Omega.” Grindelwald gently spoke. He laughed when Newt whimpered out, probably thinking what else could the Alpha do to him. “This will be fun to watch.” He flicked his wand one time at the dog.

            Newt pulled against the restraints, against the spell that bound him to the bed. His main concern was for the dog. He thought Grindelwald had hurt the creature, but watched in amazement as the creature started to change. It started to look more human, naked, and took on a familiar face, the face that Grindelwald took on to fool MACUSA. The naked man slowly lifted his head, revealing that the dog was in fact Percival Graves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald decides to have some with Newt and Graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wow this story has really taken off and I am so happy! Sorry if the update seemed to take forever, I had the chapter laid out in my head, it was just transferring it from there that was hard. It may still change, not too sure how it came out, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry if the POVs change, I just write it out as I see it in my head. And posting on my birthday as well, that seems weird. Oh well enjoy!!

Newt stared at where the dog had once been, and could not believe that it was Percival Graves who was now there. That he was the dog that came in and saw Newt being assaulted by whatever invisible spell had been cast. He quickly turned to bury his eyes in his arm, feeling his cheeks go flush with embarrassment. Newt listened as Grindelwald merely laughed at him and grabbed hold of his chin. “Please…”

            “You are mine to show off to whom I please.” Grindelwald spoke. He waived his hand, forcing Newt to keep his head still. Grindelwald walked to where Graves was kneeling on the floor, shivering. Graves yelped when Grindelwald grabbed a hold of his arm and led him back to the bed. He was forcing Graves to look down at Newt’s body, while keeping a strong grip around the other’s waist. Grindelwald flicked his hand and watched as the invisible spell resumed and Newt’s body was reacting to it. He was having trouble controlling himself, for Newt was still in heat, and every instinct in him was screaming to bury his cock in the Omega. “Have you seen such a beautiful Omega before Graves? One with such beautiful features.”

            “S…stop. You ha…have me.” Graves was trying to look away, but Grindelwald made sure that he couldn’t. Every Alpha instinct in Graves was screaming to stop the Omega’s torture to save him, but he was powerless against Grindelwald. “You…you don’t…need…gah.” He felt Grindelwald’s fingers digging into his sides.

            “He is mine; just like you are mine.” Grindelwald spoke. He quickly turned Graves around and his hand travelled up to Graves’s neck. “Dear Omega, you see this. I have created a type of bond with Graves here.” He listened as Newt whimpered from the spell teasing him. “I bite the same spot over and over, and then injected him with a little bit of Omega pheromones, and well I created a similar bond bite that one would see on an Omega. So I own both of you.” He turned Graves back around and continued to stare at Newt’s naked body.

            Newt couldn’t contain the whimpers that were escaping his mouth, and it was even more embarrassing that there was another Alpha in the room. He tried to move, tried to close his legs, tried to move his hands, but the spells that Grindelwald had cast on him made it impossible. He felt the embarrassment of having two Alpha’s starring down at him. He felt the tears falling down his face, but he didn’t care. “Let…let him go…gah…please.”

            “You are both mine and I will do with you two as I please.” Grindelwald hissed out. He tossed Graves to the side and waved his hand. The sounds of Graves moaning in agony filled the room as he was changed back into the dog. “Now Graves, you will stay right there and watch as I take my Omega and then dear director I will take you.” He watched as the dog tried to leave the room, but the spell he cast kept Graves on a short leash. “I said stay director, or do I need to make the Omega suffer more because you are forgetting to be obedient?” The German Shepheard whined as it went back to its original position and sat down. “That’s what I thought. Now watch how a true Alpha is supposed to take an Omega.”

            Newt couldn’t contain the noises coming from his mouth, couldn’t hide the whimpers that were escaping as he watched with tear filled eyes as Grindelwald stripped out of his clothes. He wanted to run, wanted to hide, but there was nowhere for him to go. Newt watched as Grindelwald slowly crawled on the bed and positioned himself right at Newt’s slick covered hole. Newt couldn’t control the arch his back made when the invisible forces teased at the hole. “Gah!” Newt cried out. He just wanted the assault to end, and he hoped that after everything he was being forced to go through, Grindelwald would let him see his animals. Newt was panting heavily when the assault on his body stopped once again, and his body was glistening in sweat. He whimpered when he felt the head of Grindelwald’s hard member at his entrance. _Please no more!_ Newt’s mind screamed out. “AAAHHH!” The member entered him, and it felt like hot iron going through him. He was a little thankful that was so much slick from the invisible assault on his body, that it made the penetration less painful. Newt just clenched the sheets in his hands as he watched Grindelwald slowly pull out of him, before forcefully having it shoved back in. Each hit was made to hit his prostate and the tip of his cervix. Newt couldn’t control that his body instinctively arched into the thrust, to try and take away the pain of each thrust. “Pl…please.” Newt was crying, and he didn’t care. He was still hard from the assault by the invisible forces earlier, and the assault he was under now was making it even more painful. “N…no mo…more.”

            “My dear pet,” Grindelwald whispered as he continued his assault. “I’m not even close to ready yet.” He quickly pulled out of Newt, causing him to yelp in pain. Grindelwald used his magic to flip Newt over, forced his legs under his chest, and quickly slammed back into Newt. He loved the whimper that escaped the Omega’s mouth. “Maybe I can get you pregnant this heat. Would you like that, pet? Have a life growing in you?”

            Newt just whimpered into the bed as the assault continued, clenching and unclenching the sheets. He thought of himself only as a mother to his creatures, never thought about having a life growing in him. He didn’t want it, he didn’t want this bond, but here he was, being viciously raped again by the controlling Alpha known as Gellert Grindelwald. Newt tried to detach from his body as he let his mind drift to his creatures, how they needed him. Yet he stopped his mind from completely going there, for he did not want the one place that would be safe for him to be tainted with the memory of being raped.

            “Oh, I saw your brother Theseus.” Grindelwald casually spoke as he continued to pound into Newt’s hole. He listened as Newt whimpered once he said that. “He gave his blessing on this bond. You are completely mine, body and soul, pet.”

            Newt didn’t want to believe what Grindelwald had just said. _No, Theseus would never agree to this._ “Mmmph.” Newt moaned out. He was trying to keep the noises back, not wanting to give satisfaction to Grindelwald that he was getting to him. Newt knew that if Theseus really knew who the man who pretended to be Graves was, then his brother would have found Newt and gotten him out of the situation. Newt couldn’t bit the whimper back as Grindelwald forcefully slammed into him. New tears fell from his eyes when he saw that the dog eyes of Graves were staring at him, and how full of sorrow they looked.

            “That’s right, pet.” Grindelwald cooed out. “Let me hear those beautiful sounds you’re making.” He made sure to catch Newt’s prostate and the tip of the cervix just right so that Newt kept whimpering out.

            Newt wondered how much longer Grindelwald could keep going as he closed his eyes. Newt was already weak from the assault by the invisible forces that attacked him earlier. He did not have the energy to keep his eyes opened, he wanted to close them, but Grindelwald’s thrust seemed to keep him awake. Finally, he felt the familiar twitch of Grindelwald’s cock, and within a few more thrusts, he felt the knot inflate and Grindelwald’s release go through him. Newt couldn’t protest as he felt Grindelwald snake his arms around his chest and pulled his body up. Newt felt his body trembling as Grindelwald explored his body with his hands, and licked at his face. _For my creatures._ It was the only thought that gave him comfort as he felt the knot in him move as Grindelwald laid them back down on the bed. Newt didn’t have the strength to whimper anymore as he felt Grindelwald run his fingers through his hair, while the other stared to slowly pump on his painfully hard member.

            “My dear pretty Omega.” Grindelwald whispered in his ear. “You’re so painfully hard aren’t you, pet. How about we take care of that now?” He smiled as he was able to make Newt whimper once again as he tightened his grip and started to pump faster.

            Newt couldn’t believe that this man was still able to make him whimper in pain as he felt his hard member being pumped, not wanting to release, but the actions just making so hard for him to control his body. All it took was for Grindelwald to whisper release now, for Newt to release. It rocked his whole body as he was panting heavily, feeling his member go limp in Grindelwald’s grip.

            “Good pet.” Grindelwald whispered in Newt’s ear. He removed his hand from Newt’s limp cock and started to nibble on the bond bite.

            Newt’s voice was gone, and his face was flushed a bright red, not only had Grindelwald raped him again, he also did so in front of another Alpha, and then made Newt release as well. After what felt like forever, Newt finally felt the knot deflate and Grindelwald slowly pulled out with a low wet pop. Everything in Newt was screaming to black out, to sleep, but his release had given him some energy as he watched from the bed Grindelwald walk to where Graves was sitting in dog form. Remembering that nasty looking bite on the back of Graves’s neck, Newt knew exactly what was going to happen to the director and he couldn’t let. He swallowed a few times, trying to regain his voice. “D…don’t…”  
            “Hush my pet.” Grindelwald calmly spoke. He placed his fingers on his lips to silence the Omega. “The director here is used to this by now.” He waived his hand and once again the human form of Graves was there. “Now dear Graves, get into the position.”

            Graves kept his eyes down cast, not wanting to look at the Omega on the bed, and not thinking about what was going to happen as he forced his body from the kneeling position and got on his hands and knees. He then laid his face on the floor, sticking his ass higher in the air, biting his lip as he knew what was coming. “Just get it over with.” Graves hissed out. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him, but he was doing what an Alpha should do, and that was protect to Omegas. Graves relaxed himself as he felt Grindelwald line his now semi hard member at his entrance before forcing it all the way in. Graves grunted as he felt the skin on skin contact, and he moved his hips back and forth to meet Grindelwald’s thrusts. He was used to it be now, after all it had been his life for a little over a year. Graves knew how to get Grindelwald off fast, and he moved his hips, feeling the member in him grow as began to pant. Graves kept his eyes down, not looking at Newt, he had been forced to watch Newt’s rape, and now Newt was being forced to watch his assault. Graves slightly clenched his fingers against the floor as he thought this man knew no bounds of cruelty. Finally, he felt Grindelwald’s cock twitch, the knot inflate, and the release that followed. He grunted in pain, but said nothing else.

            “My two boys.” Grindelwald whispered out. He snaked his arm around Graves’s chest, who came up to meet his mouth. He kissed the director deep, sucking and biting on the lips of the director as his knot finally deflated and he pulled out. Grindelwald waived his hand, and the panting form of Percival Graves was once again a German Shepheard. “Come Graves, let’s leave the Omega alone to rest.” He used his magic to get dressed, before heading to the door, listening to the dog whimper as it slowly walked behind him. “I shall return, pet. Do get some sleep.” He walked out the door, followed by Graves, and slammed the door close.

            Newt tried to curl in on himself, to make himself small, but the magic around his wrists and his ankles would not allow him to. So he just laid on his side, staring at the door, silently relieved that Grindelwald was not coming back. He did not know how much longer his heat was going to last, but Newt knew he did not want to go through another vicious assault by Grindelwald. Slowly the edges of darkness were tugging at him, and he didn’t fight as his eyes closed. His only hope was the Grindelwald was lying about Theseus and that his brother would come to rescue him soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets to see his creatures and worries when Grindelwald says he is taking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Eddie Redmayne and his movie the Danish Girl. It inspired me for what happens to Newt in this chapter and the man looks so amazing! Also, sorry it took so long to update. I really don't know how this chapter came out, so it might change, and I really didn't get a lot of feedback back on the last update. I hope people are still interested in this story, if not, oh well. I will still continue to update it. Also my wrists started to acted up because of de quervain's tendonitis. So enjoy the new chapter.

Newt tried to sleep, but his sleep was fitful, drowning in nightmares. Every sound he heard had him jerking awake, afraid that Grindelwald had returned. He needed to check up on his creatures, for it had been a few days since he took care of them. He also hoped that the induced heat he had been forced to go through was done with. Newt forced his eyes to stay opened, knowing that sleep was no longer possible, and he concentrated on feeling whether or not he was in heat still. The burning sensation that penetrated down to his bones usually was no longer there and he felt that his hole was slowing down production of slick and all the signs were saying that the forced heat was close to finishing. He silently sent a thank you to anyone that was listening that his torment was finally ending. His eyes darted towards the door, watching with horror as the Alpha entered the room, carrying his case. His main concern was getting in his case to take care of his creatures.

            “I see your staring at this case, pet.” Grindelwald calmly spoke. He approached the bed, smelling the air, and a hint of disappointment on his face. “Shame that your heat has ended my dear one. I’m hoping we succeeded in getting you pregnant though.” Grindelwald laid the case on the floor when he was a few feet away from the bed, watching as Newt’s eyes followed the case. “Would you like to see your creature’s today dear one?”

            Newt could feel his body shaking, everything that has happened to him finally settling in his mind. His eyes stayed on his case, knowing he wanted to get in there. “Yes, please.” Newt mumbled out. They needed him, and he was already worried that some may have gone vicious and attacked others since it has been a few days since he had been in the case to take care of them. He let out a shaky breath when he felt the magic restraining him disappear, and a bare of woolly pants being thrown at him. His body screamed pain, but he worked past it to stand and slowly started to slip the pants on. Once the pants were on, Newt forced his to look at Grindelwald, just as the Alpha’s hand came across his face. His body spun around and he was half lying on the bed, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Newt slowly turned his head back towards the Alpha.

            “Have you forgotten your manners, pet?” Grindelwald cooed out. He reached out and started to rub the bright red mark that was forming on Newt’s face. “I am showing you kindness, but if you cannot be grateful, pet, then I’m going to have to punish you again.”

            Newt felt his lips trembling and his breathing becoming shaky. “Tha…thank you Alpha.” He bowed his head and eyes down, offering his neck to the Alpha as a sign of submission. Newt hoped it was enough to calm the Alpha down.

            “That’s my pretty pet.” Grindelwald purred out. “I’ll allow you some time in your case to take care of those creatures. Yet when I knock, you better hurry back up here. Understand pretty pet?”

            “Ye, yes Alpha.” Newt whispered out. His eyes looked at his case as he watched Grindelwald wave his hand, and the magic around the case disappeared. Newt felt excitement and his heart skipped a beat, knowing that soon he would be able to see his creatures. He wanted to run and toss himself in the case, but he knew he had to play this smart if he wanted to continue to see his creatures. Newt crawled on his hands and knees towards his case, daring a glance up at Grindelwald. His eyes saw how Grindelwald was smiling, and Newt knew that he made the right choice. He sat in front of the case, waiting for Grindelwald to open his case, his chance to escape his torment for a little while. A small yelped escaped his mouth when his head was forced up, and he was forced to look up at the Alpha.

            “Remember, pet.” Grindelwald hissed out. “I am doing this because you have been very good and responding so beautifully to our bond. Just remember when I knock, hurry back up here and don’t make me wait forever.” He waived his wand and the latches on the case popped opened.

            Newt felt his heart start to race, his chance to escape this torment about to end for a while. “Yes Alpha, thank you Alpha.” Once his hair was released, Newt opened the case and before Grindelwald could change his mind, Newt was down the small stairwell and in his small hut. He heard the case’s lid being closed and Newt let out the shaky breath he was holding in, and he began to feel more like his old self as he set about to prepping the different creature’s food. Newt’s eyes studied the water, and he felt how dry his mouth and throat really were as he took one of his cups and began to down the water. It made him feel better as he drank four cups worth of the water, before turning back to tend to preparing the different creature’s fed. When he was done, he left his small hut and the first creature to greet him was Frank. The creature seemed agitated, but calmed down once it realized that it was only Newt. Newt smiled as he approached the Thunderbird and they began to nuzzle each other.

            Newt felt hope returning to him, and for a moment, he could forget about everything that had happened to him. Yet the pulsing of the bite and the pain of the bruises on his body, was a reminder that he was still a prisoner. He saw that Frank was looking at him with sad eyes, and he knew that the bird could tell that he too had become property. “It’s okay Frank. You and everyone else in here is safe, and that’s all I care about.” He continued to pet the Thunderbird for a few more moments before he tossed Frank’s food in the air and watched as the magnificent creature took off ad caught it. Newt set about to tending to his other creatures. Something moving caught his attention and he saw that Dougal was taking care of the creatures as well. They both looked at each other, and before Newt knew it, Dougal was rushing towards him and was latched on to his leg. Newt bent down and held the creature close, his heart felt so amazing. “Thank you Dougal. Thank you for taking care of everyone while I couldn’t.” These tears that feel down Newt’s face were tears of joy. He pulled himself off of the Demiguise and inspected the creature to make sure that no harm had come to him. “You are very brave for taking care of everyone Dougal, and I am eternally grateful to you my friend.” He hugged the Demiguise again, before breaking the hug apart and slowly standing. He flinched when a shot of pain ran through his entire body, and felt Dougal take hold of his hand. “It’s alright Dougal. I can deal with it, as long as you and everyone else in here is safe.”

            Together Newt and Dougal finished taking care of the creatures, and since he hadn’t heard a knock on the case yet, Newt sat on the steps of his small hut and watched the different enclosures he could see. He jumped slightly when he felt something bumping into his leg. Newt looked down and saw that it was the Niffler and he couldn’t help a smile that escaped his lips. The Niffler was holding a gold chain out to Newt, and Newt thought it was an offering of some kind. He gently picked the Niffler up and placed the small creature on his lap, and slowly began to pet him. “Thank you for the gesture, but that is actually your property and I would feel terrible if I took it away from you.” Newt laughed as he watched a small smile fall across the creature’s face and watched as the Niffler stuck the chain in his small belly pouch before making himself comfortable on Newt’s lap. Newt ignored the pulsing on his neck, and for a moment he could imagine he was still a free Omega. He was letting the happiness start to sink in, only to have everything come crashing down when a knocking noise echoed throughout the entire case. All the creature’s stopped and stared at Newt, each one looking afraid for their protector. “It’s alright everyone. Mommy will be back.” Newt whispered. He picked the Niffler up and slowly sat it down on the step before he entered the hut, and looked up the stairs that would take him back to Grindelwald. Newt steeled himself as he made the journey back to his prison, hoping he was moving fast enough for the Alpha. Slowly, he opened the top of the case and stepped out, making sure to close and lock it before he kneeled down in front of the Alpha. Studying creature’s all his life, he knew he needed to show that he was no threat to the Alpha.

            “Good boy, my dear sweet pet.” Grindelwald praised out as he waved his hand. The spell binding the case reappeared. “Now we are going out tonight and I need to clean you up. Crawl to the back wall over there and wait.” Grindelwald pointed to the wall to the right of Newt.

            Newt slowly made his way to the wall, not believing that only a little while ago, he allowed himself to feel joy. To have hope once again, and then it all taken away in a heartbeat. The ground seemed to get colder as Newt made his way to where Grindelwald had told him to go, and after what seemed to take forever, Newt was finally where he had been instructed to go. He kept his eyes down cast, body shaking as he waited for the Alpha to come over.

            “Aguamenti!” Grindelwald shouted. Water sprang from his wand and struck Newt. He smiled as he listened to the Omega cry out in shock, surprise, and pain. “Be still pet, I am trying to clean you up.”

            The water hitting him was like a kick to the gut, and the cries that escaped him were screams of pain. Newt could feel the water from the wand hitting his body with force, feeling as though it was trying to peel away his skin. He quickly ducked his head down, trying to avoid his face from getting hurt, only turning body when he heard Grindelwald tell him to move. Soon the water stopped, and Newt could feel his entire body trembling and pain rushing through him. He was resting against the wall, and his body was bright red from the water and he was shaking from the cold. Newt pulled his legs close to his chest, trying to keep his body warm, and waiting for whatever Grindelwald was going to do next. He felt a rush of magic run over his body, and he realized he was completely dry. Newt forced his blue eyes to look up and Grindelwald, his entire body still shaking. Not from the cold, but from the evil that was the Alpha that stood in front of him.

            “You look so pretty once you’re cleaned, pet.” Grindelwald praised out. He bent down and began to stroke the side of Newt’s face. “Now I need you to stand so we can dress you, and the outfit I have chosen for you will bring out this beautiful blue in your eyes dear one.” He gripped Newt’s arm, and forced the Omega to stand.

            Newt followed Grindelwald, opening that he could hopefully avoid some pain as he stood on shaky legs. He couldn’t imagine what the Alpha picked out for him as he dragged Newt back to the bed. Newt felt his eyes go wide with shock as he stared down at the blue lace dress that was laid out on the bed. He could tell that it was made for male Omegas, but he hated it just the same, but that didn’t stop him as he saw the makeup that was next to the dress and the two inch heeled blue shoes that were on the ground. Newt felt heat rush to his face as he could never imagine himself wearing something like that. “Please, don’t.”

            “You are so beautiful dear pet. And you look so feminine as well.” Grindelwald purred out. He leaned into Newt’s neck and gently nipped on the bond bite. The Alpha loved hearing the Omega yelp out, and he moved his hands along Newt’s body. “This will bring the color out in those pretty eyes of yours. Now get dressed. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He tossed the Omega towards the bed, and turned heel and left.

            Newt slowly picked up the dress, feeling the fabric in his hands and felt even more color rush to his cheeks. He had seen Omega’s that had been forced to wear dresses and noticed that very few actually liked wearing them. _For my creatures._ Newt repeated in his mind. Slowly he slipped the lacy material over his body, feeling it rub against his sensitive skin, causing him to his out in pain. Once he had his arms through the sleeves, he straightened the dress out, trying to pull it further down. Newt couldn’t believe that it only came down until it sat a few inches above his knees. He knew he would have to be careful how he sat, for the dress would rise and he would be completely exposed. Next he studied the makeup that was next to dress, choosing to ignore it as he slipped the shoes on, feeling how uneasy he felt in the shoes. Newt snapped his head towards the door when he heard it opened and watched as Grindelwald reentered the room.

            “Oh my dear one,” Grindelwald hummed out. “You are absolutely breath taking in that blue dress. But you seem to have forgotten your makeup. Here let me help you with that.” Grindelwald raised his wand and gave a quick flick of the wrist.

            Newt watched as the makeup came alive and quickly went for his face. He could feel it being applied all over his face, causing him to try and flinch away. Yet he knew no matter how hard he tried to fight, the spell on the makeup was going to keep going. Soon the makeup stopped attacking Newt’s face, and went back to the bed. Newt felt as though he face was trapped and heavy with all the makeup up. Newt yelped as he felt Grindelwald wrap his arm around his waist and held a mirror up. He couldn’t believe how the makeup had made him look more feminine than he was and he could only imagine what the rest of him looked like. The last thing he felt was Grindelwald fixing his hair.

            “There we go dear one.” Grindelwald purred out. “You look like such a presentable Omega and one that knows his place. Now we need to get going.” With his arm secured tightly to Newt’s waist, he apparated them both out of there.

            Newt felt sick from the apparition, wanting to collapse, and would have were it not for Grindelwald’s arm around him. Newt felt the cool air of the darkness hit his face and for the first time in a few days he was able to breath in some clean air. He didn’t have long to adjust before Grindelwald was dragging Newt down an alleyway, the sound of the heels clicking the entire time. It pounded in Newt’s head, making the cold alleyway seem even colder, causing Newt to subconsciously move closer to Grindelwald.

            “It’s okay dear one, your Alpha will protect you and make sure that you don’t get too terribly hurt.” Grindelwald laughed out. He tightened his grip one Newt, keeping the Omega close to his body.

            Newt was trying to figure out what Grindelwald meant by the last part of the sentence, but didn’t have time as they stopped in front of a door. A man was standing in front of the door and Newt watched him smile as he approached them and shook Grindelwald’s hand. Newt felt as though death was crawling over his body as the man shot him an evil, devouring look. Newt was trying to figure out where Grindelwald had brought him.

            “Is the table available Seth?” Grindelwald asked.

            “Sorry Mr.Grindelwald.” Seth replied. He shrugged his shoulders. “Mikey caught himself a No-Maj Alpha. He wasn’t even Mickey’s original intent, for Mickey wanted to bring the Omega that was with the No-Maj Alpha. The Alpha actually offered himself up to protect the Omega. Yet for you, I can get them to hurry up with him, and let you have the table.”

            “That’s alright Seth.” Grindelwald told his follower. “Let them have their fun. I only brought my Omega as something for them to touch and feel and that’s it. Though I would like to see this Alpha.” He shot a look over at Newt. “I know you don’t let Omega’s in unless they are on the table, but is there somewhere I can put my pretty Omega until I decide to leave?”

            “She is a pretty looking one Mr. Grindelwald. Though thought you were more into Alpha’s than Omega’s.” Seth hummed out. “Give me a sec, I think I know where you can store her.”

            Newt felt his face flush with color at being called a she. He hated Grindelwald for making him wear the dress, for the makeup, and shoes. Hated that he looked so feminine in the outfit. He wanted to correct the other Alpha, but held his tongue when he felt Grindelwald tighten his grip on his hip. Newt watched as Seth disappeared for a second, and then listened as he heard voices as he watched Seth appear, followed by a woman. Newt smelled the air and could tell that the woman was an Alpha as well.

            “See told you Master Grindelwald was here, and he brought a beautiful Omega with him.” Seth spoke to the woman. He turned to face Newt and Grindelwald. “Is she your bond mate Mr. Grindelwald?”

            “Yes, this is my personal Omega.” Grindelwald hummed out.

            “Told you Raven. Now take her to the kitchen and keep her there until Master Grindelwald leaves or the table becomes available for him.” Seth told the female Alpha.

            “I’m your mate Seth, not some help you can boss around.” Raven spoke. She continued to stare angrily at Seth for a few more moments before she turned to face the Alpha and Omega. “Master Grindelwald, I can keep your Omega in the kitchen with me. I have wards so that its scent will not escape the room.”

            Newt almost fell forward as Grindelwald tossed him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was caught by Raven. Her smell was calming and he felt safer with her than he did around Seth or Grindelwald. On shaky legs, being held close to the Alpha, he followed her through the back door, listening as he heard Grindelwald and Seth enter the building through the front door. Since being forced into this bond with Grindelwald, this was the safest he felt, even though it was with one of his followers. They entered a back door, and the kitchen was huge and Newt held tighter to Raven as she led him to a chair and shakenly sat down. He flinched and hissed out in pain as he felt the Alpha’s hands gently looking over the bruises that were forming on his face. Newt thought he saw pity and concern in Raven’s eyes, but shook his head quickly. There was no way the Alpha knew what concern was if she was a follower of Grindelwald’s. When her touch left him, he felt cold all over as he wanted the touch back. Newt made his eyes follow the Alpha around the room, and then something she was humming caught his attention. It was Hogwarts’s school song, and he felt a happiness go through him.

            “Just do your best, we’ll do the rest, and learn until all our brains rot.” Newt and Raven sang together. Newt watched as Raven stopped moving about the kitchen and just stared at him. “Sorry.” Newt quickly dropped his head, and listened as Raven went back to moving around the kitchen. He was so distracted that he barely heard her approach him, placing a plate of food on the table, along with two different glasses and a few different pills as well.

            “There’s nothing to be sorry for Newt, after all it was our school’s song we had to sing every year at the Welcome Feast.” Raven gently spoke. She reached out and tucked a piece of Newt’s wild hair behind his ear. “Now take those pills and make sure to drink both those glasses and eat the food. You need your strength for whatever Grindelwald has planned for you.”

            Newt felt his face go wide with shock as he forced his eyes to look at Raven. “How…how do you know my name? And how do you know what Hogwarts’s school song is?” He couldn’t stop himself before he dropped his head once again. “Your mate seemed to think I was girl.” He heard Raven laugh and watched as she pulled a chair up and sat down across from him.

            “I know Hogwarts’s school song because my parents were really good friends with the headmaster at the time, and wanted me to go over there. Said it had purer bloods over there than Ilvermorny had. Bet you can’t guess what house I was in.”

            Newt looked up and studied the Alpha that sat in front of him. He couldn’t believe that an Alpha that seemed to care about him was working for Grindelwald, and that they had actually gone to the same school. “Slytherin.” Newt watched as the Alpha laughed and couldn’t help the small smile that went across his face. He timidly picked up the pills and one of the glass’s and took the pills. His body started to feel slightly better as he felt a magic take hold and start to make him feel better.

            “Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure.” Raven spoke. “My parents wanted me in Slytherin, to make connections, but I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I was two years in when this good looking Omega walked through the doors, and I thought he looked so out of place. Think he even might have been. He looked so sweet and when his name was called, I was hoping he would be placed into Ravenclaw, but sadly he was placed into Hufflepuff. We had a few classes together and I started to consider him a friend. His awkwardness made people not like him, but I found it a beautiful trait in him. For the next four years I enjoyed being his friend even when he started to hang out with Leta Lestrange. And then during his fourth year, my sixth, the boy had become obsessed with creatures and unfortunately one got lose and attacked. I was among the group of students it tried to attack before the boy came and got it back under control. He was expelled not too long after that, and it broke one of the teacher’s hearts, Albus Dumbledore. I never forgot what he looked like nor his name.” Raven paused in her story and stared at Newt. “His eyes were his most powerful trait, next to his compassion for the creature’s. His name was Newt Scamander, and he is you.”

            Newt studied the Alpha more and could tell that she was indeed one of the few friends that he had during his short time in school. “I remember everyone saying we were going to be bond mates, despite my friendship with Leta.” Newt laughed out. “Theseus would never allow it though. He was always over protective of me.” As memories stirred of the Alpha in front of him, all thoughts of how to behave in front of Alpha left him. To Newt, she was the friend that cared for him at Hogwarts. “How does someone like you end up following a man like Grindelwald?” He watched as Raven turned her head away.

            “He makes very strong arguments; things I’ve always thought.” Raven spoke. “Why should we fear the No-Maj or muggles, if you’re more comfortable with that term Newt. We have power they don’t. They should fear us, stop making children that are born between two muggles feel as though they have to hide their power. Become Obscurial because they are forced to hide their powers. That’s why I follow Grindelwald.” She stared at her friend. “I don’t, however, agree with him dressing you like this, and I don’t like that Seth called you a girl. I apologize on his behalf Newt.”

            Newt had trouble looking at his friend as he continued to eat and drink, feeling better, stronger than he had in a few days. The bond bite pulsed on the nape of his neck, reminding him that he wasn’t free of Grindelwald. “So you follow him because you hate having to hide from muggles?”

            “Yes.” Raven spoke. She folded her hands. “I am sorry he forced you into this bond with him Newt, and that he threatens your creature’s if you don’t do as he says. You’re too kind and gentle for this, and I wish that you were still a free Omega.”

            Newt felt tears prickling at his eyes, threatening to fall down. He couldn’t believe that he was talking to someone that always treated him as an equal, that he was something despite his sex. Yet time seemed to change her, for the Alpha he knew during his short time at Hogwarts would never join a maniac like Grindelwald. “You’ve changed from the girl I knew in school.”

            “I have.” Raven whispered. She just stared at Newt, and he looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. “You need to know something Newt. All Grindelwald sees you as is a breeding machine. To him, you are nothing but the vessel that will carry his pups. His tastes have always been for Alpha’s and I doubt being bonded to you will change that. In fact, I’m pretty sure that he is having some fun with the poor muggle Alpha that is tied to the table. You probably already know how he has a kind of bond with Graves. All you are is just the vessel that can bare pups. That’s all he sees you as Newt.” She reached out and touched his hand, both flinched away as images crossed both their sight. “I’m so sorry Newt. It…it looks like the cycle has already begun.”

            The images that crossed his face, him in pain, and the sound of babies crying had him confused. When he finally concentrated on Raven said, he was even more confused. “What, what do you mean Raven.”

            “You’ve caught Newt, you’re with pup.” Raven quietly spoke.

            Both turned towards the door of the kitchen as it swung opened and closed. Newt watched as Raven quickly stood up and bowed to Grindelwald as he entered the room. Newt stayed seated, too afraid to move, and frozen with fear as he let sink in what Raven had just told him. Subconsciously, something took over Newt’s body and his hands went over his abdomen that would grow soon with the pup, and he let a small growl escape from his lips as he watched Grindelwald approach.

            “Raven, darling, what did you just say about my pretty Omega here?” Grindelwald excitedly spoke. He watched Newt’s actions and knew what they meant, but he wanted his seer to tell him exactly what was going on.

            Newt watched as Raven looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. “He’s caught Master Grindelwald. He’s pregnant with your pup. Congratulations sir.” She bowed out of respect to the older Alpha.

            “Thank you my dear.” Grindelwald spoke. He strode quickly past her, grabbed Newt’s hands, and forced him to stand. He leaned in and took a deep whiff of Newt’s scent. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice it earlier. Your scent has taken on a small hint of vanilla, a sign that you are with pup.” Rearranging Newt’s wrists so that he held them above the Omega’s head with his right hand, he let his left hand settle on the Omega’s abdomen. “Soon this won’t be flat anymore, and our pup will be growing here. Everything is going according to plan dear one.” He let Newt’s hands drop before pulling the Omega into a vice like grip. “Now Raven, do tell Seth I am sorry, but I have to leave. So much to do before the pup arrives.”

            Newt stared at the person he used to consider a friend, eyes pleading for her to help him, watching as she simply nodded to what Grindelwald said. He felt the tears escaping his eyes and looked at Raven as her blue eyes held pity for him, and they were the last thing he saw before he felt Grindelwald apparate them out of the building. Newt now knew he needed to do whatever it took to get away to protect his unborn pup.     


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super, super sorry! I know this update is long overdue. I've been busy with other things, other stories, and I know I still have other's in this fandom to update as well. I am trying to get to them all, but some of them I am dealing with writers block on. Please enjoy this new update.

Once his feet hit solid ground, Newt felt like he was going to be sick. The moment that Grindelwald released him, he quickly fell to his knees and felt everything in him come up. He couldn’t believe that he was pregnant and that Grindelwald was the sire. It didn’t seem possible that everything he had worked so hard for was now gone, and that he knew he needed to find a way to escape. Even that didn’t hurt him as much as the feeling of betrayal of someone he considered a dear friend, and someone he once cared for. Newt’s entire body felt weak, but he felt better after puking his guts up. He was surprised that Grindelwald hadn’t tried to punish him for getting sick, since the Alpha was sadistic enough to do it. Newt couldn’t stop his hand from going to his flat belly, knowing that soon it wouldn’t be flat anymore, and he was scared. Scared because of who the sire was, and scared because he never wanted to have pups. All he wanted was to take care of his creatures, for those were his pups and they were all that mattered. He couldn’t stop his body from flinching as he felt the Alpha’s hand stroke his head, and he tensed, fearing that there was going to be a hit to follow.

            “Is that helping my boy feel better?” Grindelwald gently asked. Newt didn’t trust what Grindelwald was trying to do, and still feared that there was going to be a hit for getting sick. “Do tell me dear boy, did that help you feel better.”

            The kindness was scaring Newt, but his nature was causing him to want the kindness. He knew though that that kindness only went so far. “A…a little.” Newt was shocked by how weak he sounded, but he couldn’t help it. Everything was catching up to him, and it was causing him to be weak. Newt didn’t know how much more cruelty he could take from the Alpha, and the unpredictability of Grindelwald as well. A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Grindelwald slowly massage the bond bite. The massage was making his body feel better, and was taking the edge off.

            “I am very pleased you are with pup, pet.” Grindelwald cooed out. “Finding out that you are with pup, well that makes me the happiest Alpha in the world.” Newt couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as he felt Grindelwald continue to stroke the bond bite.

            “Let me go, please.” Newt didn’t know where the courage come from, but he had to ask. He needed to get away, and his Omega nature was screaming to protect the pup. In his heart, he knew that Grindelwald would be lead the pup down a path of evil and destruction, and that was something that he didn’t want for the pup. Newt learned the answer when he felt the gentle massage turn into a vicious grip, causing him to yelp out in pain.

            “Need I remind you, pet.” Grindelwald hissed out. “You are mine, and I will do what I want. You are carrying my pup, and I have too many people looking for me. They catch you, they can use you to get to me, or worse, hurt the pup. You don’t want that, do you?” Fear ran through Newt and he slowly shook his head back and forth. “That’s what I thought. Now strip out of the dress and head to the bed, lay flat on you back and don’t cover yourself. Behave, and I promise I will allow you more time with those creatures of yours. I will be right back, so do not take too long my dear boy.”

            Newt held back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, and he ignored the pain coming from Grindelwald’s grip on the bond bite. There were only two thoughts going through his mind, and they were to protect his creatures, and to protect the pup that was growing in him. “I understand Alpha.” Newt whispered. The words tasted like venom on his lips, but his instincts to protect were strong. When he felt Grindelwald’s hand come off the bond bite, he slowly started to stand, trying to fight the shakiness he felt. His body was still recovering from the unpleasantness of throwing up his guts. Newt could feel himself panting as he slowly raised his arms and started to take off the dress, ignoring how he could feel Grindelwald’s eyes piercing into him. Once the dress was pooled around his ankles, he carefully bent down, and slowly took off the heels, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt some stability return to his legs. Newt tried to walk forward, but felt a firm hand bring him back to his knees.

            “Crawl to the bed, pet.” Grindelwald cooed out. Newt swallowed the tears back once again, and slowly started to crawl towards the bed. He could feel the Alpha’s eyes following his every little move, and he felt his body start to flush with color. This was not the life he wanted, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from falling on the bed. The same bed where he had been forced into heat, tortured, and raped by the Alpha that was staring at him. Newt silently wished that he had his wand back so that he could fight the Alpha, but he knew that Grindelwald had his wand and it was either destroyed or hidden so that neither he nor Graves could use it. Newt stopped right at the edge of the bed, the tears finally falling, hating that he was willingly getting back on the bed. “Now get on the bed the way I told you, and I’ll be right back. And remember what I said about you seeing those creatures of yours.” Newt dared to look around and saw that Grindelwald had a wicked smile on his face, and he quickly turned back towards the bed. Newt slowly forced himself on the bed, and then he laid down on his back, tightly gripping the bedding. “You look beautiful my pet. I’ll be right back.”

            Newt felt his body shake as he just laid on the bed, waiting for Grindelwald to return. _How much worse can this get?_ The tears fell faster as he thought about how not too long ago he was free, and he came to America to release Frank in Arizona. Now all that was gone, his creatures being kept from him, and he was pregnant by the most wanted wizard in all the world. _Theseus would always make sure I was safe, he protected me from this life, and because I was careless again, I am in that position._ Newt concentrate on his breathing, trying to ignore the pain and humiliation he felt. He let the tears run down his face, and clenched the sheets tighter in his hands. Newt wondered what Grindelwald was going to do to him when he got back. And yet, that pain was nothing compared to the betrayal he felt. Someone he once considered a dear friend was working with the enemy. That she willingly handed him back over to Grindelwald, and that was a blow he just didn’t understand. Memories swirled in his mind of how close they were in school, how they would always hang out, and how she even took an interest in his creatures that he hid in the school. Raven was supposed to be his friend, but she couldn’t keep something a secret he just learned about as well. _What happened to you Raven? You were my best friend, but now I don’t know._ He felt more tears fall down his face as he thought about the look she gave him as Grindelwald transported them out of the kitchen. Newt never caused anyone any harm, and yet he felt as though he was being punished for something. “I just want to be free.” The tears fell faster down his face, and he swore he was going to rip the bedding, but he didn’t care. He wanted freedom from Grindelwald, and he understood now what some of the creatures went through before he rescued them. The sound of the doors opening caused him to flinch and shut his eyes tightly, part of him still hoped that this was a terrible nightmare that he was going to wake up from at any minute.

            “Newt.” Grindelwald’s voice echoed in the room. The tone forced Newt to snap his eyes opened, and he turned and watched as Grindelwald and the German Shepard entered the room. He wondered where he kept Graves during the day, because this was the second time seeing the dog/man since being prisoner to Grindelwald. Newt watched as Grindelwald waved his hand and watched as the dog became Graves. He could tell that there was a fresh bruise along Graves’s neck and to his sides as well, and Newt really wondered what happened to Graves during the day. His eyes just watched as Grindelwald and Graves approached the bed, and he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. Newt watched as Grindelwald grabbed a hold of Graves’s arm and pulled the other Alpha up. “Look at him my dear Graves. Isn’t he the most beautiful Omega you have ever seen? Even with his makeup all smeared from crying, he still is the most gorgeous Omega out there. I think those green eyes of his are the most attractive feature of all. Wouldn’t you say my dear Graves?”

            Graves didn’t want to look at the helpless Omega, but he knew that if he didn’t, then Grindelwald would punish not only him, but Newt as well. “Yes, Master.” The words still tasted like venom on his lips, and he just studied at how the makeup that Newt was wearing was running down his face. Graves couldn’t believe that Grindelwald forced Newt to go out wearing makeup and by the dress that was pooled by the door, along with the vomit, he assumed that the other Alpha had forced Newt to wear it as well. There was only one place that Grindelwald would have taken Newt, and Graves shivered as memories swirled about his time there.

            “He really is, and there’s some amazing news as well.” Grindelwald happily spoke. The cheerfulness in the Alpha’s voice caused Newt to whimper out. He wanted his freedom, and to be far away from the sadistic Alpha. Newt watched as Grindelwald raised his wand and quickly flicked his wrist, and he felt all the makeup disappear off his face. “I found out that Newt here is pregnant with my pup. Isn’t that wonderful news?” Newt couldn’t stop the small whimper that escaped his mouth as Grindelwald mentioned his pregnancy.

            “Yes, Master.” Graves whispered. “Con…congratulations.” He averted his eyes, not able to look at the Omega, especially knowing that Newt was now caring the bastard of Alpha pup.

            “Please.” Newt whispered out. He didn’t know what his was asking for, nor did he know why he spoke it. All he knew was that he needed to say it, and he hoped that he could get freedom. He wanted to move his arms to cover himself, and his arms were moving against his will, when a sudden flick from Grindelwald’s wand, and he felt his arms being forced over his head, and his legs being forced opened. Newt struggled in this position, hoping that he could somehow move, but after a few more attempts, he knew that the spell Grindelwald used would not allow him to move. “Let me go, please. I don’t want this life. Let me go.” Newt didn’t know where the courage was coming from, but the words felt right to speak. “Aahh!” He couldn’t stop the cry as Grindelwald tightly gripped his face. More tears fell down his face as he felt pain shooting through his face.

            “My pretty Newt.” Grindelwald hissed out. Newt couldn’t stop whimpering as he felt the Alpha tighten his grip on his face. He could feel Grindelwald’s fingernails digging into his skin, breaking skin, and blood slowly rushing to small opened wounds. “You are mine, and you are behaving so well. Do not mess it up now. Remember what I promised you, pet. How badly to you want to see your creatures again?”

            The threat was clear in Grindelwald’s voice, and Newt forced his body to relax. He couldn’t believe that so many lives were riding on his cooperation with Grindelwald. His creatures were relying on him, and now he had the life that was growing in him was also relying on him. Newt knew that he couldn’t do anything that would cause Grindelwald to harm him, and cause him to miscarry the pup. Though he despised knowing that Grindelwald got him pregnant, he didn’t have the heart to have anything happen to the growing life. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” Newt let out a sigh of relief as he felt Grindelwald’s fingers let go of his face, and felt the small wounds heeling. He tugged at his wrists, and ankles, and could still feel that there was magic restraining them in the position that Grindelwald had them in. “Please. I’m, I’m pregnant. You, you can’t.” Newt knew that even in the early stages of the pregnancy, having the Alpha viciously take him could cause his body to miscarry the pup already. Even though he never wanted it, now that he was pregnant his instincts were to protect the life growing in him. A sharp pain went through his face, and fresh hot tears fell from his eyes.

            “Do not assume you can tell me what I can and cannot do, pet.” Grindelwald hissed out. The tone caused Newt’s blood to run cold, and he regretted saying anything at all. He hoped that he did not anger the Alpha too much, for he did not want to hurt his chances of seeing his creatures again. “Nothing is going to happen to that pup growing in you, and if I want to take you then I will.”

            “He just got pregnant with your pup.” Graves quickly cut in. Newt was surprised that the other Alpha was standing up to Grindelwald. “You do anything to him now, and you risk him having a miscarriage.”

            Newt couldn’t believe that Graves was standing up to Grindelwald, but he felt his eyes go wide with shock as he watched the director being tossed halfway across the room. “Don’t hurt him!” Newt cried out. He was rewarded by feel something being forced over his mouth, making it so that he could no longer speak.

            “I do not tolerate disrespect.” Grindelwald snapped. “You were doing so well, but you ruined it. Forget about seeing your creatures anytime soon, pet.” Newt watched as he turned to face where Graves had been thrown. Newt struggled against the bonds that held him, trying his best to get to Graves, hating that it was useless. “First, I need to punish Mr. Graves for speaking out against me. When I am done with him, you better take what’s coming to you. If you please me, then I may consider reversing my decision about your creatures.” Newt let the tears fall down his eyes, and he let his body go limp. He couldn’t believe he blew his chance to spend time with his creatures.

            “I’m sorry I spoke out against you, Master.” Graves weakly spoke. His body was screaming pain after being thrown against the wall. “I…I was only thinking a…about his wellbeing and…and that of the pup.”

            “My dear Graves.” Grindelwald cooed out. He slowly stalked towards the injured man, watching as Graves tried to slowly stand. “I thought I made it crystal clear. The Omega is mine, you have no say in how I treat him. It seems your Alpha nature is showing, looks like I’m going to torture it out of you.” He quickly turned to face towards Newt once again. “Oh, and my dear sweet Newt. Make sure you know this. Graves will never be able to help you, and that I am the only Alpha that has any say in your life. Just feel the bond bite pulse on the back of your neck. I need to teach Graves that he cannot save you. So, listen well as he’s punished. _Cruico!_ ”

            Graves couldn’t brace himself for the hit, and he felt his body start to twist and move in all the wrong ways. The pain was intense, and it was something he hadn’t felt since the beginning of captivity. The sounds of his bones breaking and twisting filled the room, and Graves couldn’t stop the screams that were ripped from his throat. He knew better than to say anything, but he couldn’t stop himself. His instincts to protect Newt were fierce, and he didn’t understand why. Yet, he knew it was because he didn’t want an innocent Omega to suffer the way he’s suffered at the hands of Graves. Another flash of light and he felt his leg popping out of place. “STOP!” Graves screamed at the top of his voice. The only thing he heard over his screaming was the sound of Grindelwald’s laughter, and he felt his blood run cold. “SORRY!”

            “That’s not going to work right now Graves.” Grindelwald casual spoke. “You need to learn that you have no say in how I treat my Omega. You are also my bond mate through our pseudo bond.” Another round of light, and more screaming followed. “I hope you are listening Newt. I hope you understand that no one is going to save you, and that you are mine. Keep listening Newt. Graves’s punishment is just beginning, and I want to drive home the point that he cannot help you, and that you should never get the idea that he will help you.”

            Newt struggled in his bonds, screaming behind the magical gag in his mouth, hating that he was powerless to help the Alpha. _It’s your fault. You should have just kept your mouth shut and let Grindelwald do whatever he wanted to do._ The tears stung as they fell down his face, and he felt a fresh wave fall each time a high pitch scream was ripped from Graves’s throat. Newt tried to tune it out, but the sound of the bones breaking and the screams pierced through it all. He could only imagine what Graves looked like as each flash of light flooded the room. Newt knew that Grindelwald was over doing it with Cruciatus, and he only hoped that Graves would survive it. _God I’m so sorry Graves!_ He wanted to make it all stop, to reset time before the events that lead to the torment he was hearing, but he couldn’t.

            “ _Crucio!_ ” Grindelwald yelled again. He laughed as he watched Graves body contort even more, and loving how the bones were snapping. The lesson he was teaching Graves would not be forgotten any time soon. Another snap and another scream, and Grindelwald couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on his face. “I hope I never have to punish you like this again dear Graves.” His eyes traveled to Newt, and he couldn’t stop smiling as he watched the Omega struggle in the invisible bonds, and the muffle sounds trying to escape from behind the gag as well. “Learn your lesson well boys, for I would hate to have to repeat this lesson again. Newt, my dear boy, I think you need a visual so that you know never to think Graves can help you.”

            Newt vigorously shook his head back and forth, for he didn’t want to see the state that Graves was in. He couldn’t fight as he felt his body being moved against his will, and soon he was kneeling next to Grindelwald. Newt tried to avert his gaze, but a hand wrapping itself in his hair, forcing his head to look at the scene in front of him. He felt a scream try to force its way out of his throat, but the gag over his mouth made it impossible. The sight was hard to stomach, for he saw Graves in a position that was inhuman. Legs were twisted in every which way, and his right leg was all the way up by Graves’s head. Arms were no better, and Newt couldn’t believe that bones hadn’t broken through yet. Newt saw that tears were falling down Graves’s face, and that the man seemed to have lost his voice. _I’m so sorry Mr. Graves. It’s all my fault._ Newt couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes, and a muffled yelped came from his gagged mouth as he was forced to stand. Grindelwald’s stare made his blood run cold.

            “Get on the bed and present Newt.” Grindelwald demanded. “Behave and I will reconsider you seeing your creatures.”

            Once the hand released his hair, Newt slowly made his way back to the bed, and he got on his hands and knees, and made sure he was present himself the way Grindelwald like. He dared to look in Graves’s direction, and watched as Grindelwald waved his hand and the broken body of Graves quickly repaired itself. It didn’t stay human for long, for Grindelwald waved his hand again and the body of a German Shepard appeared once more. Newt’s heart broke as he listened to the dog whimper out in pain. His eyes went back to Grindelwald, who quickly stripped, and Newt felt the bed dip. He knew exactly what was coming as he felt the Alpha’s cock rub along his hole. _He can’t be serious about doing this! I just got pregnant, and if he rapes me now, I could lose the pup._ Newt let more tears fall down his face, and he entangled his hands in the sheets to distract himself.

            “Think of this as a celebration round Newt.” Grindelwald happily spoke. “And if I think you deserve it, I will let you see your creatures, after you rest of course. Your body needs its strength for my pup that’s growing in you.”

            Newt could feel himself start to breath heavily, and he flinched as he felt the Alpha’s cock teasing at his hole. Slowly he felt the Alpha’s cock entering him, and he willed his body to produce slick. He was happy that he could do that, for it lessened the pain as he felt Grindelwald’s cock slowly enter him further and further. The pain felt as though it was running through his entire body, until he finally felt that Grindelwald was all the way in him. _I’m sorry._ He knew he was apologizing to the life growing in him, and he knew that he needed to do all that he could to make sure he didn’t lose that life. Newt felt Grindelwald slowly pull out, and when only the tip remained inside, he felt the Alpha slowly reenter him. The scene probably looked like a caring Alpha, slowly making love to his Omega, but Newt knew that Grindelwald was not viciously taken him for one reason. Newt felt himself panting, and he wished that Grindelwald would just rape him and get it over with. The slow movements, the tenderness that Grindelwald was showing had Newt so confused. As though Grindelwald could read his mind, Newt felt the Alpha readjust himself and start to viciously take him. Newt tried to yell, but the gag over his mouth made it impossible, and it was just muffled.

            Time seemed to go by slowly, and Newt tried to make his mind go somewhere else, but the vicious thrusts that Grindelwald was delivering to him made it impossible. Newt forced his eyes to look at the German Shepard, and saw that Graves still hadn’t moved since being changed into the dog, and that he was still whimpering. _I’m so sorry._ Newt just couldn’t stop apologizing to Graves and to the life growing in him as he felt Grindelwald’s thrusts become faster more vicious. Newt prayed that they would end soon and he felt a familiar twitch coming from the Alpha, and screamed behind the gag as he felt the knot inflate and the release enter him.

            “That was amazing my pretty boy.” Grindelwald panted out. Newt felt the Alpha roll his hips, and he couldn’t stop the whimper that came from behind the gag. A hand waved in front of his face, and he knew that Grindelwald removed the gag, though Newt wasn’t sure if he had a voice left. “Thank me like a good Omega, and I promise to reconsider letting you spend time with your creatures.”

            Newt gulped a few times, trying to control his panting, knowing that he needed to see his creatures. “Th...thank y…you Alpha.” Newt felt as though he was going to be sick again, but he fought the urge down. He just hoped that his body didn’t reject the pup that was growing in him after the vicious rape that Grindelwald forced him to endure.

            “Good boy.” Grindelwald praised. Newt’s blood ran cold as Grindelwald started to kiss the bond bite. “After you rest, I’ll allow you a few hours with your creatures, since you made up for your bad behavior earlier.” Newt felt Grindelwald readjust both their bodies, so that they both were resting on their sides.

            Newt hoped that the Alpha wasn’t going to stay, but the arm tightening its grip on him told him that was not the case. He didn’t want to sleep with the Alpha holding him, but Newt knew he had no choice. Newt forced his mind to think of happier times, of when he was still free, and was surprised that his mind was taking him back to his time at Hogwarts, and his friendship with Raven. It was the last thing he was thinking about as his world went into darkness, and he hoped that the pup would still develop and hoped that Graves was not greatly injured. Newt prayed that Theseus would find him soon and save him.


End file.
